Sushi Bar
by SIR JAZZ
Summary: They were both regulars at the sushi bar.  Eventually, they got to know each other.  SasuHina  AU


**Title: Sushi Bar  
****Author: NEKKEDRT  
****Rated: K+  
****Genre: Romance/Humor  
****Summary: They were both regulars at the sushi bar. Eventually, they got to know each other. SasuHina AU  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any form of profit in writing this fic.**

Hyuuga Hinata stepped into the sushi bar, and blinked as she placed her sunglasses atop her head. The walls were bleached white, and the lights were just as white, if not whiter and brighter. (Too much white! whined Hinata—mentally, of course) The bar itself and the booth tables were also white, save for the seats and stools that contrasted with black. She smiled back at the waiter and held up her index finger, indicating that it would just be her eating sushi for today.

Sakura told her about this place. Said it was nice and modern, and that the salmon-belly sashimi was to _die _for.

Clutching her purse, she made her way towards the wooden black stool and plopped into her seat. To her left was an elderly couple somberly inhaling their sushi in huge gulps. Hinata looked to her right and sucked in a startled gasp.

Seated to her right was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. Shiny black hair and smooth, pale skin… If she didn't know any better, she would have felt like she was describing a girl! He was dressed in a sharp black suit, navy tie loosened and collar unbuttoned. She pearly eyes widened in surprise when he turned to face her, eyebrow raised. A feral blush encompassed her cheeks, and she turned back face the conveyor belt. His eyes were so black, so dark and mysterious…

Hinata placed her hand on her forehead, elbow on the bar, and smiled stupidly to herself. 'He caught me staring at him!' her inner voice chanted, and her face grew another several shades of red. Shaking her head, she snapped her chopsticks apart and watched the belt, utensils in hand and ready to snatch any sushi that looked appealing.

Regrettably, the belt was coming at her from the left, and that elderly couple she saw earlier seemed to be extremely hungry. Disappointed, she set her chopsticks down and decided to wait until they left, and food was free to flow down to her side. She leaned on her hand, slouching to the side slightly, deciding how to pass the time.

Unfortunately for her, thinking about how to pass the time was already technically passing time unconsciously.

Uchiha Sasuke glanced at the girl to his left and smirked slightly. Just another girl that was struck speechless by his _amazing _looks. When she turned away with a blush on his face, he almost chuckled to himself. At least she didn't attempt to attract his attention. If anything, she looked like she wanted to go crawl under rock and shrivel up.

What on earth was she doing? Staring into space like that, chopsticks in one hand, and her head leaning into the other. She was actually quite pretty, with long midnight blue locks, and creamy skin. Her eyes were like ivory, her flushed cheeks like rose petals. She was dressed in a long shirt and tights, with knee-high boots. He was compelled to introduce himself and get to know her better.

Hinata sighed again, ruffling her hair, and turning to spy on the handsome man a few seats away from her own, and jumped in alarm when she found him right beside her.

"B.O."

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and attempted conversation. "B—What? E-Excuse me?"

The man beside her regarded her carefully. "The guy next to me. Earlier. He had bad B.O." He didn't actually smell bad. Not that Sasuke smelled him…

"O-Oh," replied Hinata, finding herself grinning at him.

"Pigs, eh?"

Again, Hinata was lost. "I… Uh, beg your pardon?"

"The couple to your left," he said, not looking at her, but waiving a chef over. Hinata could only stare open-mouthed at him. He was really random…

Sasuke opted for a more diplomatic way of settling things, and ordered some sushi for himself before turning back to her.

"What would you like?" he asked, gesturing to the menu.

"Ah, anything is fine," she said. "Really."

"Double everything," he said curtly to the waiter, picking up the soy sauce bottle and pouring some into the little bowl provided. "Would you like some?" he inquired, facing her.

"Um, no thank you, I have one right here."

"Alright, you don't want mine? That's okay. You don't have to take it. I see how it is," he said, feigning a frown and slouch, placing the bottle back where he got it.

Hinata burst into a small giggle and took the bottle on his side, pouring herself a small pool of soy sauce. "Fine, I'll use yours."

Sasuke smirked at her. "Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you."

"Hyuuga Hinata," she replied with a small smile of her own, "likewise."

The chef reappeared from the other side of the counter and set four trays of sushi in front of them. "Two sets of tuna sashimi, and two sets of dragon roll."

Sasuke nodded, and Hinata responded with a small "Thank you."

Hinata poked at the tuna and decided to eat the roll first, as she wasn't a huge fan of tuna. Sasuke, on the other hand, dove straight for the sashimi, and as soon as he finished that plate, went to devour the next. Obviously, he was rather hungry.

He wasn't a messy eater though, noted Hinata with some appreciation. He ate quickly and quietly, making sure to close his mouth while chewing, and refraining from placing his elbows on the countertop. Hinata herself was also raised in the proper form of etiquette, and took small, sure bites of her sushi.

Calling for a waiter, Sasuke ordered a small glass of sake, and asked Hinata if she wanted any. She blushed prettily, and replied in a small voice, "I'm only twenty years of age."

"Ah, forgive my mistake," he replied. "Just one round of sake, then." Sasuke glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'll be twenty-one in a couple of months," he said quietly, only loud enough for her to hear.

She gasped slightly, and turned to face him, surprise etched on her features. "You're—then you're not legal… But you still…?"

"Tsch," he retorted with a scoff. "As if _anyone_ follows those rules anymore."

Hinata flushed again, responding with a small squeak. "I do…"

He raised an eyebrow at her and set down his chopsticks. "Well you shouldn't. It's just a waste of time. You'll end up drinking anyways—best to build up your tolerance now."

Hinata nodded submissively and placed her hands in her lap. The waiter returned with the sake and set it in front of Sasuke, before excusing himself and attending to another customer. "Want some?" he asked, after taking a couple of sips.

"N-No thank you. Another time, perhaps."

With a casual shrug, he replied, "Suit yourself." He downed the glass and set it down with a loud clatter. "If you'll excuse me," he said, standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

Hinata sat awkwardly by herself, still poking at the leftover tuna sashimi on her plate. Perhaps he'd want to take it home with him…

She sipped calmly at her hot tea, still waiting for him to return. A quick glance at her mobile revealed that he'd been gone for almost fifteen minutes already. Perhaps he was only putting up a front, and couldn't hold down his alcohol at all. It certainly wouldn't be the first time a guy tried to impress her…

After waiting half an hour, she waived over a waiter and asked for the tab.

"The bill has already been taken care of. The man that was sitting beside you left almost twenty minutes ago."

Hinata gaped at the waiter, before thanking him and scurrying out of the sushi bar, purse clutched in her hands, and sunglasses falling into place, over her eyes. She looked wildly about the parking lot, and sighed with disappointment.

"I didn't even get to thank him…"

Onyx eyes were observing her from a distance, watched as her face contorted into an expression of displeasure. Watched as she huffed and went towards her car, a very nice Audi S6, and watched again, as her figure disappeared into the car.

He leaned into his seat, inhaling deeply and smirking again. Perhaps he'd see her again.

**I wrote SasuHina on Word Document, and it was auto-corrected into sashimi.  
****Which got the gears in my mind turning. Hmm…**


End file.
